The Pure Light of Childhood
by 47angrygeese
Summary: Cheesy titles aside, this story is how the events of Death Note (anime) could have played out had Light been five years old. Some things will probably be significantly different seeing as Light would be a mere child and his mentality and education and strategic ability definitely would change. Please review if you can! I don't mind criticism.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This fanfiction is a rough estimate (you'll see the joke) of how the events of Death Note (going off the anime) would've played out had Light been the 'pure' age of 5. Enjoy!**

"Today we'll be learning about addition. The plus sign is drawn like…" and the teacher drawled on and on about single digits and how _gasp,_ they could turn into other single digits and sometimes even…two digits. Wow. Light had reached the all-time low of being sarcastic in his head. She'd explained this about five times but the idiots (Light knew it was a bad word but they deserved it) he was stuck with couldn't get the concept of addition through their thick skulls. Light learned things much faster than other kids his age. He was only five but he was already in second grade. He went from being stuck with stupid six year olds, to being stuck with stupid seven year olds, and he was now experiencing the magnificence of being stuck with stupid eight year olds. Lovely. But then agai—

"Light Yagami? I don't want to overwhelm you but if you're okay with it would you like to answer the question on the board." Light glanced at the board  
"Seven." The teacher seemed surprised. Probably because Light hadn't even considered using his fingers to count like all the other idiots.  
"Th-that's right. See kids it's not that difficult, even a five year old can do it...ha-ha. Moving on." The teacher was an awkward woman who, at least to Light, looked significantly younger and less experienced than the other teachers. They call her 'fresh out of college', whatever that means.

As Light continued gazing out the window he saw something fall. It seemed to be a notebook. It had writing on the cover but Light couldn't read it that fast. _Well this seems interesting enough_ he thought. Anything to brighten his day after the dull lesson this teacher was giving.

After Light finally got out of class he went straight to the courtyard where he estimated the notebook had fallen. He'd just learned that word. _Estimated._ It was basically a fancy way of saying guessed with evidence but it was fun to say nonetheless. Light finally spotted some black in the extensive and unnecessary shrubbery of his private school's courtyard. AHA! It was the notebook. The strange writing on it was English as far as Light could tell. But he had no idea what it said. Light excelled greatly in things like Math and Science and even Religion but reading took some time. _Come on_ he thought to himself _sound it out.  
"_D-e-a-t-h N-o-t-e." Light read out the letters. _Deeth Noot?_ No that didn't sound right. " _Deth Notee"_ hmm…wait. _Death Note._ Light decided this was correct because the phrase consisted of two words that Light knew were English. Death Note. Light turned the notebook only to find many more words that Light wasn't going to bother giving himself a headache.

Light knew exactly what he would do. He would show this cool notebook to his mom.

 **Author's Note: If you have the time please drop you're suggestions and criticisms in the reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Second Chapter.**

 **Carley-Carley-Carley: haha that is totally going to happen it's a beautiful thought**

 **Guest: Qwerty: Don't you worry I will see through to this til' the very end. :)**

"Mommy I'm home!" Light had ridden the bus home just like every other day. This time the ride seemed to drag on for such a long time. Probably because he couldn't wait to show his mom what he had found. Saichiko was in the kitchen preparing dinner.  
"Mommy look what I found at school! I think it says 'Death Note'. It's a book!"  
"That's lovely dear, but you shouldn't be reading about death right now. Maybe when you're older."  
"But Mom, death is going to happen no matter what I know about it. It's better to know as much as possible."  
"Aright honey. Why don't you go figure out what it says in your room. Mommy's a bit busy right now."  
As Light trudged upstairs he was sure he heard his mother mutter something about 'damned gifted kids being a hassle'.

It had been a couple of hours through which Light had done his homework, not wanting to annoy himself with trying to read the notebook. He had resolved that he'd show it to his favourite teacher. She'd been helping him develop better reading skills.

"Lighty! Dinner!" Light looked up from where he was sprawled on his bedroom floor with a puzzle. His two year old sister, Sayu, was now dancing around in his room yelling those two words over and over to a tune that was not of this world.  
"Okay thanks Sayu. I'm coming."  
"Okay Lighty!" she said and promptly began to slide down the stairs back to the kitchen. Light carefully stepped over his jigsaw and followed her.

"So Light, How was school today?" their father asked over dinner.  
"It was great! I found a cool book called 'Death Note'. I'm gonna get Ms. R to help me read it tomorrow!"  
"That sounds wonderful Light. Where did you find this book of yours?"  
"It fell from the sky!"  
"I'm sure it did Light, I'm sure it did." His dad didn't sound like he believed him but that was okay. His father intimidated him and he didn't want to press the matter.

"So what has Sayu been doing hmm." His father ruffled Sayu's hair, which now had random pieces of broccoli in it. The conversation turned to other things and Light silently ate his dinner, thinking about all the possibilities the book could hold.

After dinner Light had helped his mom carry the dishes to the sink and the family watched a movie.

 ***** The Next Day *****

During recess, Light went to the secondary school wing. Ms. R was actually a high school philosophy teacher but he had her as a teacher for the month he spent in grade 1 before it too became too easy. During that month the real teacher was in the hospital with a concussion and Ms. R was substituting. What little Light could read was with the help of Ms. R. She had offered him more help if he ever needed it. Now was a good time to take up her offer considering he finally had a productive reason to have good reading skills. At the same time, Ms. R kind of scared him. She was extremely intelligent and could basically see through everything but at the same time she had, er, _strange_ habits. She scared everyone. Regardless, he knocked on the empty classroom he knew she's be in.  
"Light! Hello. Come on in. What brings you to my classroom" She said, moving from where she had been slouching in the doorway. She was wearing a white blouse with a long floral skirt and her hair was in a loose bun with tendrils sticking out. Light shuffled in and awkwardly wrung his hands. He didn't know whether to be nervous or excited about this encounter.  
"I..uhm…was wondering if you could still help me with the reading thing." Light managed to mumble, scratching the back of his head. Ms. R's skirt swished as she moved to sit on her desk and cross her legs. She cocked her head to the side, the tendrils somehow managed to not get in her eyes.

"And what finally inspired you to decide to learn how to read." Light perked up at this. He was wondering how to bring the death note up but it seems she had that covered. Without saying a word Light began ruffling through his backpack. He found the death note nestled between some notebooks. He proudly held it up to her face.  
"This!"  
"This seems interesting." Ms. R said as she put on reading glasses that were around her neck.

"It's says Death Note! But that's all I could read so far." Exclaimed Light, somehow managing to be loud and sound sheepish at the same time. He watched as Ms. R opened it to the first page and her expression changed from curious to a face one could only pull if they had seen a parody of death itself. She looked horrified…but also intrigued.

"Light. Where did you find this?"  
"It fell from the sky! What does it say? What does it say?" Light was way too excited to care about manners and maturity. The grand moment was finally here.

"The human who's name is written in this note shall die."

They stared at each other.


End file.
